Nicotine
by Usamii
Summary: "Don't leave." he begged, voice dripping with enough emotion to make him want to stay, want to throw everything aside for this this beautiful man. "I never did." And in reality, he didn't, because you can't leave an addiction. SasuNaru oneshot


_Authors Note: _

_I'm in the middle or writing 'For Peace', and it makes me all sad at times. Because I'm a die-hard SasuNaru fan. I JUST WANT THERE TO BE LOVE THE LOVE ALL THE TIME D8  
>So yeah.<em>

_Even still, I can't seem to write a strictly romance. I have to angst it up.  
>AT LEAST THIS IS MORE ROMANTIC THAN ANYTHING SO FAR? D8<em>

_So. Hurm. Gay. Love. Smutty things. Hehe._

_Totally inspired by this song, which you should all listen to. Guy singing is so Sasuke, and the chick is Naruto.  
>WAHH T.T <em>

_.com/watch?v=EP3KoKqNe4E _

Ask anyone that's ever had more than just a little sip of alcohol, smoked just a bit of that cigarette. They'll all tell you what it's like to be addicted to something. At first there's the denial, telling yourself it's not true, that you still own all of yourself. Then denial breaks down, and follows admittance. They'll tell you about how it feels to never be able to escape something, to feel it with each breath you take when you're awake, how you taste it in the air, drown in your dreams. At first it's just a longing for the item, a need to be with it, own it, be owned. But then slowly, you stop being yourself. It becomes a part of you, the pair of you join. It might be called unhealthy, sick. But those are the words of someone who's never felt the alluring touch of addiction.

There's many different types of things would could be addicted to. Alcohol, drugs, smokes, shopping, sex. People. It's in the eyes of the beholder which of these is the worst addiction, but in Naruto's eyes, it was the addiction to a person. Stop drinking and you'll be thirsty, stop smoking and you'll get cranky. Quit a person, and part of you dies. And even with that part of you gone, leaving you hollow and cold, the person never really leaves you. They'll be with you forever.

Currently, Naruto sat on the edge of his bed; thin fingers brought up to his lips were he absently chewed on his nails. His upper torso was unclothed, leaving him clad in nothing but his bright orange pants. He curled his toes back away from the cold wooden floor, cerulean eyes locked on a photograph that lay freshly dusted on his dresser. How many silent nights had he spent simply watching the picture, and letting himself pretend that it was more than just a memory? That when he walked out of his door and the sun invaded his solitude, there would be that one face waiting for him again, clad in the beauty of light. Instead, the only light he ever saw dance in those eyes was that of the moon. Like the monster the world portrayed him as, he only came at night. When silence was so thick one could feel it wrapping around you like a suffocating blanket.

Swallowing heavily Naruto stood, padded softly over to the stand. While one hand remained trapped in-between his lips, he used the other one to gently run down the length of the photograph, feeling the smooth glass, feeling the faces underneath the glass. Without meaning to a smile pulled onto his face, illuminating the dark room. He became for a moment, so drawn in by this sense of peace, that he didn't notice when a dark figure slipped in past the open window, shutting it quietly behind him. Naruto was only alerted to this presence when the invader came up from behind him, slipping his long arms around his waist. Naruto tensed for only the briefest of moments before his entire body went slack, falling prey to this sick addiction. "Sasuke..." he breathed, the word tasting like life itself. He could feel rather than hear Sasuke's answer. His skin growing goose bumps from the tingles his long dark hair made on his bare skin as he lowered his lips to touch his neck just so.

Tilting his head to the side a thick breath of air escaped Naruto's lips, his hand dropping from his lips to fall softly a top of Sasuke's. Sasuke flipped his hand around so that his was on top before slowly spinning Naruto around, the two of them now facing one another. There was the slightest of pauses, where the pair of them just watched one another, taking in their features, as if something drastic might have changed while they had been gone. Then they fell into an old dance, so practised they could do it without thinking. Which frankly, they did. There was no effort in this, no thought. They only existed, felt, touched. Taking a final step forward Naruto's body closed the distance between the two of them, and they stopped being Sasuke and Naruto, separate entities. They became one, with just a single touch.

Naruto lifted his head just as Sasuke lowered his, and their lips touched softly. There was no need for aggression here; they had long got over that part in their lives. Now it was just a slow waltz, relearning each and every inch to the body so they had something to remember during the time they were apart. It could be days, it could be months. Nothing here was set in stone, so they had to touch. Had to remember.

Smiling against the gentle kiss Naruto's hands crawled up the length of Sasuke's back, touching the cool crisp fabric of his shirt. His nails pressed gently, but hard enough so that Sasuke could clearly feel each inch of skin that he touched. While Sasuke's hands busied themselves by playing with his hair, and he let his warm tongue slip in between Naruto's lips, Naruto slowly began to undress his lover. When his hands reached Sasuke's shoulders he reached under the cool fabric, and when Sasuke's hands fell limp to his side, he began to cautiously slide the clothing off of his arms. Sasuke stood still, dark eyes watching Naruto in an amused way as he undressed him. When the sleeves had been removed Naruto's fingers hooked around the shirt. Falling slowly to his knees he brought the shirt down with him, never breaking eye contact with Sasuke. The shirt fell with a gentle thump as it gathered on the ground, and now positioned quietly on his knees, Naruto's fingers slipped under the hem of Sasuke's pants. His lips curled into a cheeky smile when he caught sight of Sasuke's shoulders tensing as his breath hitched.

Letting his eyes drift shut he pulled the pants down to the ground where they mixed together with the fallen shirt. Without looking Naruto leaned forward, his fingers coursed with war moved with a delicacy one wouldn't expect him to be able of. He took Sasuke's dick in his hand, thumb running smoothly over the tip, extracting a harsh sigh from the man above. Fluttering his eyes open Naruto watched as

Sasuke's eyes slid shut, and his pale fingers reached outward to entwine themselves in his soft golden hair. At first, as he leaned forward, lips parting to take Sasuke in his mouth, he wasn't able to look away. He watched, amazed as always as Sasuke fell apart under his touch. He had let his eyes close, thin lips parted in a breathless sigh of pleasure. He looked so vulnerable, so beautiful, in these quiet moments they shared. Did Sasuke even know he was capable of making such a face?

Feeling Sasuke tighten his hold on his hair Naruto forced his gaze away, letting the memory of Sasuke's innocence burn into him as he focused on the task ahead. One of his hands lifted from the cool floor and wrapped themselves around Sasuke's base, pumping him while Naruto's tongue teased his tip. He taunted Sasuke, only just barley touching him at first. His hands hardly gripping onto his dick, tongue just barley flicking along. He continued like this, obviously enjoying Sasuke's tormented pants from above, until he heard the breathy moan that urged him onward. "Naruto..." his name slipped from Sasuke's mouth so flawlessly, making every hair on his body stand on edge. Oh god, how he loved it when Sasuke said his name.

Letting his hand drop to the floor, Naruto opened his mouth wide, taking Sasuke fully inside of him. He took long deep sucks, his tongue dancing along his length. Each time he heard Sasuke's breath hitch, or murmur his name without conscious thought, it made him feel weak. If he hadn't been kneeling already, his legs may have given out from under him. He didn't get to continue any long though, for those fingers that had seconds before been blissfully entwined in his hair pulled free, positioning themselves instead on Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke's thumbs ran along the gentle indents of Naruto's scars, watching quietly as Naruto stood up. Still running his fingers softly against Naruto's face Sasuke leaned in, heavily pressing his lips to the others. Was there a way to express how Naruto's lips felt against his? Like was like tasting sunshine after spending an eternity in the darkness. It was like coming home.

Holding back a shudder he slipped his tongue past Naruto's lips, tingles racing across his body as he felt Naruto's arms wrap around his back, nails dragging down his bare spine. Pulling away just so Sasuke moved his lips all along Naruto, making a trail from the corner of his smiling lips down to his neck where he began to suck, drawing forth a deep gasp from Naruto. Nipping tauntingly he smirked against the tanned flesh, his hands slipping down from Naruto's face to gently meet at the small of his back. Then bending down in a quick motion he scooped Naruto's feet from underneath him, stealing him into a bridal pose. For a moment Naruto, flustered, pouted at Sasuke. When Sasuke leaned down again to steal his pout into another kiss though, he stopped minding quite so much. Reaching up he let his fingers run through Sasuke's feathery hair, a soft moan pressing out of his lips when his back met with his mattress and Sasuke's body draped itself over his like a blanket.

He kept his hands weaved through Sasuke's hair, tossing his own head back in bliss as Sasuke moved slowly downward, his lips never once lifting themselves off of Naruto's body. He left his trail down his collar bone, his ribs, stomach, hip bone. Sasuke paused for a moment there, drawing the flesh inbetween his lips, causing the tender flesh to bruise slightly. It wouldn't last though, no love bites ever lingered on Naruto's body. He healed too quickly, which was a benefit he supposed when things got a little rough. That wasn't the case though tonight. Tonight Sasuke planned to caress every inch of him, to imprint each bit to memory. He had never told him, but he was almost positive that Naruto knew that tonight would be the last time they would see one another for a very long time. War was coming, and where it had merely been difficult for Sasuke to come see him before, it was going to be near impossible now. They were fighting on different sides, for different reasons. Like their bodies, they were two halves of a whole, entirely different but made to fit one another. Sasuke, with his pale skin and dark hair, and an attitude it seemed no one could handle. Naruto, tanned and blonde, with startlingly blue eyes and a personality none could dream to rival.

Slowly, making sure to continue his trail of tantalizing kisses, Sasuke dragged Naruto's pants off. Letting them gather meaninglessly at the base of the bed he drifted back upright, his fingers fluttering against every bit of Naruto that he could reach. The soft insides of his thighs, his hips, him stomach. Everything.

He could hear Naruto's breath, ragged and hot. Or was that his own? The moment was becoming blurred, as they steadily become closer and closer. How many years had it been since they had entirely owned themselves? Since Sasuke saw Naruto's face with every women he had sex with, until he could bare to be with no one but him any longer. Denial had been a strong thing, but they both admitted it now. The longing. And something else, something more powerful than lust or longing. Without faltering, Sasuke stopped what he was doing to look up, at once meeting with Naruto's bright eyes. "I love you." He whispered, voice smooth and steady, as truth worthy as a child's innocence, as was Naruto's own response. "I love you too." He cooed, a smile lighting up his face. He watched as Sasuke continued to stare at him for a moment, overcome as always with the fact that he had this beautiful person to love, and better yet, who loved him back in return. With no shame or embarrassment, he adored him.

He watched Sasuke, until he saw him shift himself into position, at which point he let his head fall back onto the pillow, letting his eyes drift shut as he let out a large breath of air. And then, he felt it, Sasuke sliding into him, them truly becoming one. He grit his teeth, as for matter how much it happened it still hurt a bit at first. But he forced himself to relax, to let the pleasure overcome the pain. He might have had trouble with it, but Sasuke waited patiently, kissing his lifted knee. Panting Naruto bunched the sheets together in his fists, before finally letting them go. "I'm fine." he breathed, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "Go ahead." He felt Sasuke give his leg another brief kiss, before he shifted his hips and began to steadily push into Naruto.

Their heavy pants filled the air, echoing in the tiny room. They were going slow, agonizingly so, but it was blissful beyond words. There was nothing like being like this, naked and slick with sweat, no one but each other around, and nothing to hear except the beautiful sounds of their breathing. Sasuke had his hands around Naruto, one on his lifted thigh, the other on his hip. While Naruto simply grasped and release the sheets below him, shifting his hips to meet Sasuke for every trust he made. It went like this, until Sasuke's hands shifted, now placing themselves at the bottom of Naruto's torso, and giving a quick pull while allowing himself to fall back he changed their position. Now sitting, hunched slightly against the wall, Sasuke had Naruto on top of him. Gasping Naruto reaching out, eyes wide with shock. His hands fell heavily on Sasuke's shoulders, and he now stared directly into his lover's eyes. Trying to move, Naruto found that each and every movement did nothing more than shift his position on Sasuke's dick and each one brought forth a tenuous moan. Leaning totally forward Naruto slammed his lips against Sasuke's, moaning heavily into his mouth as he started to ride him.

Sasuke's hands ran along his back, growling pleasurably into the kiss. He dug his fingernails into Naruto's hips, sucking on his tongue as they slammed into one another, hitting their final climax together. For a moment they stayed like that, clinging onto one another so desperately, with their lips connected, until Sasuke gently eased them back. He slid out of Naruto, but remained beside him on the bed, their arms entangled in a sweaty mess. It didn't matter how they looked though, all that matter was that right here, that had one another. Sasuke would stay until morning, like he always did. He waited until sleep stole what was left of Naruto before slipping away with the darkness. Maybe that was why tonight Naruto cling to him so furiously, trying to keep him with him.

He ran his hands along Naruto's mused hair, trying to soothe him. "You know I love you right?" he whispered into his forehead. He could feel Naruto nod, but at the same time he felt those arms around him tighten. "Don't go..." begged Naruto, showing a weak side of him that hardly ever surfaced. Sighing Sasuke buried himself deep into Naruto's hair, breathing in his very essence. "I never did." He returned, and really didn't. He was always with Naruto, no matter where he went, what he did. And he knew it was the same for Naruto with himself. Sighing Naruto smiled bitterly into Sasuke's neck, but he relaxed his hold, prepared for what he knew had to happen. Because he love Sasuke, he could let him go, knowing that one day he would return and wouldn't have to leave. They would be together someday, an that was all he needed.


End file.
